


Forward is Good

by KillJoy_Juniper



Series: Eruri Twitter Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Sexual Content, Genital Piercing, M/M, Professor Erwin Smith, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy_Juniper/pseuds/KillJoy_Juniper
Summary: Levi gets a big surprise when Erwin takes his pants off.This story was created from a Twitter post from the help of Occasus here on AO3 or @CasWrites on Twitter!!





	Forward is Good

Levi’s hoped his class would take longer today than normal because he certainly wasn’t looking forward to going to work tonight. It wasn’t because he had a big hangover. It wasn’t because he had an 8am class tomorrow. It was because he had lost a bet at the bar last night, to Jaegar of all fucking people. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he opened it under the table so his instructor didn’t see it.  
  
**> Brat 1:** _Nile took your 1pm booking so you’re all mine today, bitch ;3_  
**> Levi:** _I will murder you if it is ANYTHING related to a dick. I will literally cut yours off in front of Armin and laugh at his tears._

Levi sat his phone down in his lap and tried to concentrate on the presentation being given in front of him. He recently started working at a local tattoo shop owned by an old friend of his but he wasn’t expecting to make more friends when he got there. Levi was pretty known for his work, not his ability to make friends, but the people there were really growing on him. Jaegar had grown on him like a tumor but he had to give it to the kid, his work was pretty solid for someone five years younger than himself.

 **> Brat 1:** _Did you decide where it’s going?_

Levi did a mental survey of his own body because he hadn’t, he was hoping that the bet would be forgotten by the time Eren woke up but that was obviously not the case. He had some open spots on his legs, stomach, and back but a majority of his body was already inked or reserved for other things.

 **> Levi:** _Can I have a hint so I know what space to give you? Please?_  
**> Brat 1:** _fucking christ Levi. Don’t be a pussy. It’s not a dick, Nile said no dicks either. Just pick a FUCKING SPOT_

Levi dropped the phone into his lap again and palmed against his eyes. This kid was going to ruin his body. Eren Jaegar, Eren Fucking Jaegar, is going to ruin all of his chances for having a good sex life. He knew it. He could feel it.

 **> Levi:** _Fine. Left hip, is that good enough, there’s plenty of space? Or, like, the left side of that thigh._  
**> Brat 1:** _The last choice is perfect. I’ll see you when you get here._

Levi let the class drag on without so much as looking at his phone anymore. He couldn’t believe what he’d gotten himself into. He would never be able to wear shorts or be naked ever again because Jaegar was going to fuck him up. There was no way that snarky little asshole should have been able to out drink him. How was it even possible?

The class ended four minutes earlier than it should have and he still had forty-five minutes before his shift started. He headed home and took a long shower, taking plenty of extra time to wish his body goodbye. He decided he would get there late just to piss Jaegar off because he might as well return the favor. He got lunch on the way there and ate it in the parking lot behind the shop. He ended up being only thirty minutes late.

_Fuck me, dude._

“Late, loser.” Nanaba didn’t even look up from her book at the front desk when Levi walked through the door.

“Eat my ass.” Levi stalked past the desk, stopping long enough to punch his time card before walking to Eren's room.

“Armin is in there, I’d recommend knocking.” He ignored her and pulled a debit card from his pocket. “Or not.”

If he was going to get this done, he might as well let himself in. Whatever Armin was getting could wait until later.

“Okay, shit brat, let's–” Eren's back was to the door and a stitch visibly ran up his spine at the sound of Levi's voice. “Jesus fucking christ.”

Eren was leaning over the tattoo table, hair tied back in a loose bun, with Armin underneath him. Eren's jeans were pushed halfway down his thighs and Armin's hands had snuck up through the legs of Eren’s briefs to grip his ass. A suckling noise was barely audible above the sound of the tattoo machine, then there was a pop.

“If you’re going to join us, that’s fine, but at least close the LOCKED door, please.” Armin’s voice was raspy.

“L-Levi, uh, can uh…Armin! S-stop” The suckling noise resumed and Eren gave a quick, blush-filled glace over his shoulder.

“You have got me _fucked up_ , if you think I’m letting you tattoo me on the same table you’re getting a blowjob from.” Levi pushed the door closed behind him before speaking. “Nile literally gave you this talk yesterday.”

“A-Armin. Babe, stop. This is weirding m-me out.” Armin let him go with a pop and Levi grimaced harshly.

“You know, that’s not what your dick is saying.” Armin giggled when Eren sputtered out a few lines of weak denial. “Levi, can you just – Eren close your mouth before you drip spit in my tattoo please – can you give us, like, fifteenth minutes to finish up here? Since you decided to be late anyway. And, to be fair, this is part of the reason he has such straight lines anyway.”

“I’m bringing my own fucking tattoo seat when I come back. Fucking freaks.” Armin flipped him off through the briefs.

Levi pulled the door shut behind him and headed toward his own tattoo room, putting his bag down on the floor. He closed his own door and changed from his school clothes into a pair of black short-shorts and a t-shirt. A knock came through the wall when he was checking out the open spot on his leg. It was Nile's room.

Levi stepped into the room only to be met with a pair of crystal-blue eyes that trailed up and down his body in a way that made him shiver. The man on Nile’s table was probably one of the most gorgeous men Levi had ever seen before in his life. He felt himself blush but tried to shake it off as naturally as possible.

“Yeah?” Nile didn’t look up from the ink he was placing in the man’s ribs when Levi spoke.

“Is this the new uniform for your artists? Because if so I would advertise him on a billboard.” The voice that rolled from the man's lips was deep and fit him perfectly.

“No, thank God, because I’m pretty sure Levi's face would turn people to stone.” Nile chuckled lowly and sat up from the table. “Levi, Smith. Smith, Levi.”

The blonde extended his arm out to shake Levi’s hand and he certainly hoped the man couldn’t feel the sudden sweat on his palm.

“Erwin, pleased to meet you.” Nile got back to work after Erwin relaxed.

“Uh…likewise. What’s up, Nile?”

“So, Erwin is looking to get some Japanese artwork done on him next month and I told him he needed to speak to you before he left.” Nile sat up again. “Why, pray tell, are you wearing those? I’m pretty sure I can see your balls in there somewhere."

Erwin chuckled, the muscles under Nile's hands rippling a bit when his wide chest moved. Tattoos covered nearly every piece of skin Levi could see, a few dipping underneath the waist band of the jeans that hung low on his hips. Levi bit the corner of his bottom lip and blinked quickly.

“Because Eren's going to put that fucking tattoo on the side of my thigh and I’m not going to be naked when he does it. I have to preserve some of my goddamn dignity.” Levi tugged the bottom of the shorts down just a bit.

“It’s actually pretty good, I think you’ll like it.” Nile's statement was spoken quietly.

“Hey there, hot stuff.” Armin suddenly came up behind Levi and pinched one of his ass cheeks.

“Hey! Get the fuck off me.” Levi pushed Armin against the wall behind them.

“Eren’s ready for you now.”

“God help me.” Levi stuck his head out into the hallway. “H-hey, Nanaba, wanna take one for the team?”

“Eat _my_ ass, Ackerman.” She laughed behind her book and shook her head.

~~~~~~~~~~

Levi stood in front of the mirror in his room, gawking at the tattoo on his leg. Eren leaned against the door frame with a proud look on his face.

“You’re dead. Absolutely dead.” Levi turned to get a better look.

“Oh, calm down. It’s a great fucking tattoo.” Eren crossed his arms and laughed.

“Jaegar, it’s insulting.” Eren rolled his eyes and came forward to wrap it.

“Its not, it really fits your abrasive ass personality.” Eren cleaned it off once more before starting the aftercare.

The tattoo was an old, Victorian tea cup with claw feet on the bottom. It was colored in a deep green with blue and silver filigree; above the cup were words that read “not everybody's cup of tea.” Eren smoothed the clear plastic wrap over it and stood back.

“It’s really well done, Eren, thank you.” Eren clapped him on the shoulder and left the room.

Levi couldn’t deny that the cup really was perfect, the color was amazing, the lines were straight, and it certainly looked like a cup Levi would drink tea out of. He had no doubt that Armin helped pick out the design because Eren normally did new school type tattoos and was pretty well known for his lettering. This was closer to the type of tattoos Armin and himself would do.

A knock came on Levi’s door, he turned to see that Erwin stood in the way. “Oh, h-hey, Erwin, right?”

Levi remembered his name, he couldn’t forget it. Now that Erwin stood in front of him, he could get a wonderful look at him. Erwin absolutely towered over him and he could imagine standing on his tip-toes wouldn’t even make it capable to kiss Erwin. Levi felt weak in his knees, especially because Erwin had changed his clothes. He was no longer in shirtless, but he had on a long sleeve, button down dress shirt tucked into his jeans. You couldn’t see a single tattoo on any of his skin, he looked like a completely different person.

“Yep, that’s me. Mind if I take a look?” Erwin pointed down to Levi’s leg.

“Oh, uh, yea, of course.”

Erwin came forward quickly and, much to Levi’s surprise, crouched down next to his leg which barely brought him to Levi’s hip. He gripped Levi’s thigh is his hand, Levi noticed they were large enough to nearly encase his entire leg. He shivered a bit and took as quiet of a deep breath as possible. Levi could only imagine how wonderful those hands would feel against the rest of his skin. Erwin tilted his leg and really studied the tattoo but visibly blushed when he felt the goosebumps under his fingers.

“This is beautiful, Eren did a wonderful job.” Erwin stood back up but stood close to Levi. “I take it that you like tea? Nile said that’s why you’d like it."

“Y-yea, I do.” Levi could feel Erwin's body heat. “He got done with your tattoo fast, can I see it?”

“Absolutely.” Erwin’s voice was low when he reached up to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Erwin's chest came into view and Levi’s eyes fluttered. The pecs underneath his shirt we’re extremely well defined, chiseled out perfectly, and bigger than Levi’s hands. This man – he had to be some kind of god – was absolutely huge and that was definitely a turn on for Levi. The tattoo of a large geometric raven with teal colored eyes stretched across his chest. He shucked off the left shoulder of his shirt and lifted the arm to rest behind his neck. The skin stretched across his abs, causing Levi’s breath to catch in his throat.

“Wow.” Levi slowly reached up place his hands on Erwin’s body.

A tree covered the expanse of Erwin’s entire left hip, ribs, and shoulder blade, a few of the branches reached out across his chest also. It was dark and creepy but right up Levi’s alley, honestly, and decorated the skin beautifully.

“Gorgeous, right?” Levi nodded wordlessly and spread his fingers across Erwin’s skin while he studied it.

Levi jumped slightly when Erwin's right hand gently touched under his chin to tilt his head up. Erwin took a step closer when Levi’s hand dropped away from his body and placed his right hand around Levi’s lower back. Levi blushed when Erwin's scent filled his nose, he smelled of mahogany and coffee.

“I hope I’m not being too forward but–” Erwin's voice rumbled in his chest. 

“N-no. Uh. For-forward is good.” Their eyes met, the blue of Erwin's eyes burned into his face. “Forward is really good.”

“Perfect.” Erwin cupped Levi’s face and leaned forward to press their lips together.

Levi gasped against Erwin's lips when he was pulled closer to the larger man’s chest. He put his hands against Erwin’s skin and found his suspicion to be correct, Erwin's chest was certainly bigger than this hands. He pushed up onto his toes and Erwin chuckled against his lips.

“Don’t laugh at me, you goddamn tree.” Levi smiled into the kiss.

“Its not my fault you’re a shrub.” They both laughed against each other’s lips.

“So, when’s your next day off?” Erwin leaned back much to Levi’s unhappiness. “Because if you will wear these at work, I’d love to see what else you have.”

“I’m pretty booked through this week but–” Erwin took a small step back but didn’t break eye contact as he buttoned his shirt. “But I believe Sunday is pretty good for me, we aren’t open that day so.”

“I have Sunday off as well.” Erwin chuckled again when Levi looked his body over, taking in the empty skin that stood out against his shirt. “See something you like?”

“I do.” Levi watched Erwin’s eyes follow the length of his legs. “You?”

“Oh definitely.” Erwin's eyes sparkled in a way that made a heat start in Levi’s stomach. “Give me your number?”

Levi smirked and turned to his desk to pull a business card from the stack. He scribbled his cell phone number on the back of it. He turned and stepped back over to Erwin, closer than necessary but close enough to breath his scent in again. Erwin ghosted one hand under Levi’s chin again, leaving goosebumps in it’s path and drawing out a breath from Levi’s throat.

“See you then, gorgeous.”

Levi waited until he heard Nanaba check Erwin out and wish him a good day before he ducked out of his room and into Nile's.

“Uh, so, Nile. One a scale of one to dead, how pissed would you be if I fucked your friend?”

“Excuse me?” Nile bristled and stopped wiping the seat down.

“Oh, shit, I mean – wait are _you_ fucking him or?” Levi narrowed his eyes and pointed at Nile.

“Levi, my wife just had a baby.”

“Okay but…I mean. That doesn’t mean you aren’t fucking your friend.” A spray bottle and loose paper towels flew in his direction.

“Get out!” Nile yelled as Levi ducked out of the room.

“So, is that a no or?” Levi popped his head back in, watching for projectiles.

“Goddamn it, Ackerman. No, I’m definitely not.” Nile chuckled and retrieved the cleaner from the floor. “As long as it doesn’t happen here, I don’t care what you do with him. But, please, God, I can only handle one pair of y’all having sex here.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Levi pulled into the driveway of what he hoped was Erwin's home. The sun was getting ready to go down and he would hate to be driving around the neighborhood in the dark. He definitely had the address right, the house number was right, the blue truck in the driveway was certainly there. Levi pulled up behind the truck and took a moment to read the decal on the back.

_How was the Roman Empire cut in half? With a pair of Caesars!_

“Hot.” He laughed as he picked up the cheesecake he had brought and got out of his car.

Levi walked up to the doorway and took a moment to straighten his shirt before knocking on the door. He only had to wait a few minutes before Erwin opened it. He was dressed in a dark button down shirt and a light wash pair of jeans. He looked amazing.

“Good evening, Levi.” Erwin held the door opened and motioned for Levi to come in. “Find the house okay?”

“Yea, it wasn’t that bad.” Levi found himself pleased that Erwin’s house looked clean and well kept; he toed his shoes off and lined them up by the door. “Your house is beautiful."

“Thank you. I just moved in a few months ago, I got a new job. Want me to put that in the fridge?” Levi nodded and handed the cheesecake over, following Erwin into the kitchen. “Dinner is just about to be done, please, make yourself at home.”

Levi took a seat at the table and watched as Erwin floated around the kitchen. Erwin had already told him they were having steak, because of course this godly man cooks, with mashed potatoes and corn. The kitchen smelled amazing. Levi was glad he said yes to this date. Erwin’s shirt was tight, which Levi was thankful for. Every movement was defined and pulled his shirt tight in other places. Erwin rolled his sleeves up to his elbows before opening the oven.

“Good God.” Levi felt the heat in his stomach again.

“What was that?” Erwin said with a smirk on his face.

“Uh, nothing.” Levi blushed and looked away. “You said something about wine.”

“I did. Red or white?” Erwin retrieved two glasses from the cabinet.

“White, please.” Levi stood up and walked around the counter.

Erwin smiled and turned to the fridge to pull out a bottle of Chardonnay. Levi leaned against the counter and watched him pour a healthy amount into both glasses before placing the bottle back. Erwin extended the glass in Levi’s direction but just before he reached it Erwin slowly pulled the glass back. Levi arched an eyebrow and smiled as he closed the gap between them.

“Is that one mine or were they both for you?” Levi pressed against Erwin's chest and pretended to reach over his shoulder for the glass.

Erwin chuckled lowly and ran his empty hand under the back of Levi’s shirt; Levi jumped a bit because Erwin’s hand was a bit colder than he expected. Erwin ducked down and claimed Levi’s lips before setting the glass down to use both hands. Erwin wrapped his other hand behind Levi’s head and carded through his undercut. Levi’s breath caught in his throat and a shiver ran down his spine; Erwin mumbled a sound of triumph against Levi’s lips and repeated the motion. Levi put his hands against Erwin’s chest and gripped at his shirt.

Levi licked against Erwin's bottom lip and Erwin growled in response before parting his lips. Erwin's tongue licked into his mouth also, making him melt against Erwin’s hold. Erwin turned them around to press Levi against the counter before he carefully gripping Levi’s hips to lift him onto the counter. Levi cupped Erwin's face in his hands and the moved to grip at his hair.

The timer for the oven suddenly interrupted them and Levi whined against Erwin's lips before he could stop himself. Erwin blindly reached over and turned the oven off before he slightly pulled away. Their breathing was heavy between them and Levi moaned slightly when he saw how blown Erwin's pupils were. They both blushed and Erwin leaned back from Levi's face.

“Would, uh…” Levi swallowed audibly when Erwin finally spoke. “Would it be too forward of me to ask for dessert before dinner?”

Erwin's hands cupped Levi’s face and he leaned in closer again to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Levi smiled and gripped the hair in his hands a bit tighter to pull Erwin's head back. He licked a thick stripe up the middle of the man's throat, he felt Erwin groan against his tongue. Erwin gripped both wrist in one hand and held them above Levi’s hands.

“Forward is so, so good.” Erwin chuckled at his answer and picked Levi up from the counter.

Levi wrapped his legs around Erwin’s waist and giggled into their kiss as he was carried across the house. Levi felt no shame in showing that he’d thought about this all week but it was evident to him, through their texts, that Erwin had as well. They’d traded pictures a few times through the week and exchanged a few sultry texts but they made it clear to one another this wasn’t something they normally did. They definitely liked one another.

Erwin pressed him against a wall long enough to undo the buttons of Levi's shirt. He braced a hand against Levi's back and pulled the shirt from his arms to drop it to the floor. Levi worked on the buttons of Erwin’s shirt as they continued down the hall. They got to the bedroom just as Levi tugged Erwin's shirt off. Erwin lowered them both down onto the bed and settled in between Levi's thighs. Erwin braced himself on his elbows and looked into Levi's eyes.

“I have to admit, I’m a bit disappointed you didn’t show up in those shorts.” They both laughed, breath hot against each other’s face.

“Thought they might tempt you a bit too much.” Levi smiled widely and moaned when Erwin trailed a few kisses down his throat.

“I see,” Erwin pulled away and sat back. “Fuck, you’re too pretty.”

“I never thought I’d get turned on from someone calling me pretty.” Levi blushed when Erwin’s hands trailed from his neck down to his hips.

“That is the least I can say to describe you.” Erwin’s eyes swept from the goat skull on Levi’s chest, down over the large koi fish spread across his abdomen, and back up to his face.

“I think I’m getting diabetes, please stop.” Levi laughed and tried to cover his face with his hands. “I also need you to be much more naked. I’m ready to see what you’re hiding.”

“I really don’t think you are.” Erwin had leaned forward again and licked into Levi's mouth.

Erwin smoothed his hands across Levi’s body again and groaned lowly when he shivered under Erwin's fingers. He arched his back when Erwin unexpectedly brushed over his nipples, a moan slipped past his lips. Levi gripped at the waistband of Erwin's jeans and let his hands travel to the middle. He cupped Erwin through his jeans and moaned again when a large bulge met his hand.

“Fuck, Erwin.” Levi flicked the button of the jeans open and gasped when he discovered that there was nothing but skin underneath them. “Dirty old man.”

Erwin twisted one of Levi’s nipples and his hands flew up to grip Erwin's shoulders. That was such a weak part of his body.

“Don’t get mouthy with me.” The small threat was growled again Levi’s mouth and went straight to his already painfully hard cock.

Erwin kissed down until he reached Levi’s right nipple. He sucked it into his mouth and twisted the other with a free hand. Levi moaned hoarsely and scratched into Erwin's hair. He tossed his head back when Erwin finally unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them down to free his cock.

Erwin sat up and gently manipulated Levi’s legs until he was completely naked, discarding the pants to the floor. Levi looked up and smiled when he saw how flushed Erwin’s face and chest were.

“Now you, off.” Levi pushed Erwin back with his foot until he finally stood up off the bed.

When Erwin stood up, Levi shuffled to the edge of the bed and licked up his abs. Erwin chuckled and ran his fingers through Levi’s undercut again, eliciting yet another full-body shiver. Levi pushed Erwin's jeans until they fell to the floor. He suckled a hickey into Erwin’s hip without opening his eyes. Levi felt the head of Erwin's cock tap against his chin.

Levi looked up and immediately found Erwin's blue eyes glaring down at him. He held eye contact as he pulled back and flicked his tongue out to press against Erwin's cock. Erwin bit part of his bottom lip when they finally connected. Levi felt a metal ball under his tongue. He broke eye contact long enough to look down.

“Oh sweet jesus.” Erwin chuckled when Levi breathed out the exclamation.

Erwin was hiding more than just tattoos beneath his clothes. Levi had never found piercings to be specifically attractive enough to turn him on but they definitely did now. A metal ball rested perfectly on the tip of Erwin's dick and another slightly below that on the underside of the head. The upper ball had gathered a bead of precum on it and Levi hummed to himself as he licked it away.

“This was cruel to hide from me.” Levi used one hand to gently cup Erwin’s ball and the other to squeeze the base of his cock.

Erwin hissed and gripped part of Levi’s hair between his fingers. They made eye contact again and Erwin slowly pushed his hips forward to bump the head of his cock against Levi’s mouth. Erwin reached down to trace Levi's bottom lip with his thumb and he gladly opened his mouth. Erwin smiled wickedly and gripped under Levi’s chin with his other fingers. He canted his hips forward and moaned when his dick slipped into the wet heat of Levi’s mouth.

“I didn’t want to scare you off.” Erwin’s lips stayed parted as he breathed. “I’ve been told it’s quite intimidating.”

Levi’s eyes fluttered when four bars clacked against his bottom teeth as Erwin's cock neared the back of his throat. He was so ready to feel those inside of him and he wasn’t ashamed of it at all. Levi’s hands had fallen to grip at Erwin’s thighs, which were incredibly massive, and he moaned around Erwin’s cock when they quivered under his touch. He let a hand fall to his own cock and moaned loudly when he wrapped his hand around it. Erwin tasted so amazing, the perfect mix of musk and saltiness, and his skin smelled of soap.

“Your mouth is perfect.” Levi gasped at the praise and gagged a bit when Erwin gave a particularly hard thrust.

Levi started to lose himself in Erwin’s thrusts so he reluctantly pulled back against Erwin’s hold on his head, a trail of spit following his mouth. Erwin soothed some of his own hair back into place and caressed Levi's face with his thumbs.

“Fuck me, Erwin.”

Erwin pressed Levi back onto the mattress and loomed over him to connect their lips again. Levi wrapped his legs around Erwin's hips and bucked up to rub their cocks together. The bumps of Erwin's piercings rubbed against the head of Levi’s cock and he groaned into Erwin's kiss. He scratched across Erwin’s shoulders and the man growled against his lips. Erwin pulled back just long enough to grab a bottle of lube from his bedside table before returning to shove his tongue in Levi’s mouth.

Erwin sat up again and stared down at Levi, taking in the blush that ran across the inked skin. He draped one of Levi’s legs over his should and sucked a hickey into the thigh. Levi’s legs had started to tremble and his cock had started to ache from being untouched, even though it had only been a few minutes.

“So,” Levi’s voice caught in his dry throat. “Would it…would it be too forward to ask you if you’re clean? I mean it’s a bit late for that but…”

“No,” Erwin breathed against his leg. “I mean, no not too forward. I’m definitely clean.”

“Good because,” Levi reached between them and took Erwin's thick cock in his hand. “I don’t know about you but I kinda want to feel you without a barrier.”

“Levi.” Erwin groaned and Levi felt the cock twitch in his hand. “If you get anymore perfect you might not be allowed to leave.”

“Oh leave you? Leave this?” He stroked Erwin's cock tightly in his hand and smirked when Erwin bucked into his grip. “I would rather not.”

Erwin chuckled hoarsely and popped the cap on the lube bottle, dripping a healthy amount in his fingers. Levi let his free leg lay open on the bed and dropped his hands to the sheets below him. Erwin rubbed the lube between his finger to warm it before reaching down to rub around Levi's entrance. A breath hitched in Levi’s chest when Erwin slowly pushed a digit in, his fingers were so thick.

Erwin eased the digit in to the last knuckle but didn’t give Levi a moment to adjust, which was fine honestly. Levi ever so slightly moved his hips to meet Erwin's hand each time he drew his finger out.

“Fuck, Erwin.” He was felt himself losing patience, he ached badly.

“What is it, Levi?” Erwin hummed and nibbled again the thigh on his chest.

“I’m not going to break me, I'm not frag – ah!” Erwin suddenly pushed a second thick finger into Levi and crooked them. “Fuck!”

Levis back arched and a breath shuttered out of his chest, he gripped at the sheets below him. Erwin caressed Levi's thigh when it trembled and reached forward to teak at his nipples a bit. Levi groaned at the sensitive touch and tried to relax.

“You are stunning.” Erwin's voice was low and laced with need. “I’ve been thinking about this all week.”

“Oh God, please stop talk – ahh fuck!” Erwin brushed past the bundle of nerves that made Levi sing his praises. “A-ag-again.”

“Oh, you got mouthy but you want – fuck relax – you want me to make you feel good?” Erwin slowly drug his hand down Levi’s stomach and chuckled each time he flinched.

Levi definitely didn’t want Erwin to stop talking but every word lingered on his skin and made the heat in his belly worse. He’d never realized he had a thing for dirty talk during sex. The words combined with the never-ending movement of Erwin’s fingers made his cock hurt beyond belief.

“So loose, Levi.” Erwin mumbled into the crook of his knee and purposefully brushed over his nerves. “Need a third?”

Levi cried out and arched his back again but Erwin leaned forward before he could sink back into the mattress. He let Levi's fall off his shoulder and put his arm under Levi's back to kiss along his chest and stomach. He repeated his question again and when Levi shuddered, he took that as a yes.

“Erwin!” Levi knew he had to look a mess at this specific moment but his about to car had flown right out the window on his way here.

Levi was slightly embarrassed because he was normally pretty assertive in bed but the moment he laid eyes on Erwin, he knew he'd lay down and let this man do anything to him. The moment Erwin had taken his shirt off, he was putty in his hands. Erwin didn’t seem to mind at all. Levi had his legs firmly wrapped around Erwin's hips and was carving crescent shaped marks in his shoulders from holding onto them so tight.

“Er-Erwin.” Levi gasped in a breath of air when Erwin found his prostate again. “I-Im ready, Erwin, c’mon.”

“Oh thank God.” Erwin's entire body sagged a bit and he let out a heavy sigh of relief.

Erwin gently removed his fingers and sat back up to grab the lube bottle. Levi suddenly sat up and took the bottle from Erwin's hands. Erwin let out a shaky breath when he saw Levi pour lube on his own hands. Erwin wiped his hand on the bedspread before cupping Levi’s face and pulling it forward for a deep, tongue filled kiss.

“There’s no way you’re going to fit.” Levi took Erwin's cock in his hand and smirked when Erwin moaned.

“Goddamn it, Levi.” Erwin canted forward into Levi’s palm.

Erwin looped his arms under Levi's thighs and lifted him from the bed to hover over his cock. They breathed against each other’s faces and locked eyes when Levi reached behind him to line Erwin up with his entrance. Erwin smoothed his large hands over Levi’s cheeks and slowly lowered Levi until the head of his cock rubbed Levi's rim.

“Ruin me, Erwin.” A hotter fire lit in Erwin's eyes.

Erwin let Levi's bodyweight sink him down onto his cock. He barely fit, just barely. Levi’s jaw fell and he let a long, deep moan tear from his chest. Levi's breath hitched for each of the bars as they entered his body, he could feel the difference in their temperature as they moved through him.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Erwin's head dropped against Levi's shoulder and a deep quake shook his body. “So perfect. So goddamn perfect.”

Erwin bottomed out quickly but he didn’t move, he could tell Levi needed just a moment from how shallow his breaths were. The deep, pulsating heat around his cock made everything else in life seem so unimportant. Levi had a thin layer of sweat on his body already but he couldn’t have been anymore beautiful. Erwin knew he’d never find anything more beautiful than Levi taking his cock.

Levi was so full. If Erwin had been any bigger his body might have actual broken. He was absolutely split. Erwin twitched inside of him each time his muscles tensed and he could feel that the ball of the tip piercing was nestled right against his nerves. He knew the likelihood of him lasting very long was so low but he couldn’t focus on being mad at that.

“Are you – oh fuck.” Erwin kissed across the openness of Levi’s neck when his head dropped back between his shoulders. “God, are you okay?”

“Fuck yes. Oh fuck, I’m great, oh god.” Levi gripped Erwin’s shoulders to ground himself. “Fuck, y-you’re so goddamn big.”

Erwin moaned against Levi's skin. He gently lowered them, being careful not to pull out, until he could press Levi into the mattress again. He gently moved his arms to brace of either side of Levi's shoulders.

“Fuck you feel amazing.” Erwin pressed their lips together and Levi hungrily opened his mouth.

“Move.”

Erwin didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out slowly, the last bar came with him, and he quickly rolled his hips back. Levi gasped loudly and wrapped his legs around Erwin's waist. Each thrust rubbed the head of Erwin's cock over his prostate and, in turn, made his own aching length leak. Levi couldn’t keep the string of moans from falling out of his chest. Levi carded his shaky hands through Erwin's sweaty hair and used the leverage on the man's hips to meet his thrusts.

“Erwin.”

“Levi.”

Erwin was soon able to pick up a bit of speed in his thrusts, his hips bouncing off of Levi's ass and moved him up the bed with each hit. The amount of sweat and lube between them made an obscene noise that only spurred Erwin's enjoyment. He grunted and moaned into Levi's mouth.

“Touch me.” Levi's chest heaved as he breathed. “Fuck, I’m so close, Erwin.”

Erwin sat up quickly and gripped Levi's hips in his hands. He pulled out to the head and thrust forward, pulling Levi’s hips back to meet him in the middle. Levi's head lulled to the side and his eyes rolled back into his head. He moved Levi over his cock until he felt his orgasm threatening to crash.

“Oh look at you.” Erwin palmed at Levi's cock, smearing the precum across the palm of his hand.

Levi’s body twitched and jerked at each touch, breath catching in his chest. Erwin wrapped his hand around Levi’s weeping cock without stopping his own thrusts. Levi braced his hands against Erwin's thighs. Erwin's cock bottomed out with each thrusts and sent jolts of pleasure directly into his nerves.

“Erwin! Fu-fuck, Erwin!” He was so close, he was right there.

“Come on, Levi. Cum for me, baby.” Erwin twisted his wrist, tweaked on of Levi's nipples, and thrust particularly hard directly into Levi's prostate.

Levi's back arched so hard that it popped and he was done for. His vision when white and a silent scream fell from his lips. His hands gripped Erwin's thighs hard and his legs squeezed around his hips. Erwin rocked him through his orgasm. Levi felt drops of cum land on his own chest.

“Ahh, God, Levi!” Erwin doubled over to take Levi’s lips into a needy kiss on last time.

Between the fluttering pressure on his cock and watching Levi cum, Erwin couldn’t keep himself from dropping over the edge. He dropped his hips and thrusted twice more before driving deep into Levi's body. Erwin cradled Levi's limp body as he filled him with every drop he could. Levi moaned when the warmth spread through him.

They stayed there for what seemed like years, breathing against one another and kissing through the last sparks of pleasure. Erwin has gone soft but hadn’t brought himself to pull out just yet but Levi still had his legs wrapped around him and didn’t seem to mind.

“Holy fuck.” Levi gave a breathy laugh. “Oh my God that was amazing.”

“Mmm.” Erwin scratched Levi's undercut. “You should have seen you, fuck, you’re so perfect.”

“Oh, will you stop?” Levi caressed the man’s sweaty face. “So, uh, did I reach that level of perfect you talked about earlier?”

Levi felt himself blush again. He had to admit, he hoped the answer was yes. He and Erwin had come to find many things in common that they had with one another and the sex, he definitely wasn’t ready for that to never happen again. Erwin was so hot, so handsome, and obviously interested in him. He was an amazing guy.

“I’m pretty sure you set a whole new bar, baby.” Erwin brought him in for another deep kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~

Levi stumbled into his 10am and grimaced when he plopped down into the seat next to Hange. Hange had previously been sleeping on their book until Levi dropped his backpack on the table. He was hoping the shower he’d taken at Erwin's place this morning would ease the deep – though very appreciated – ache in his backside. They had nearly fucked again this morning but Levi had 8am class and was getting a new instructor for this class and he couldn’t afford to be late.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Hange straightened their glasses.

Hange worked at the shop also, and Levi was pretty sure they had slept there last night from the look of their unkempt hair. They were a piercer and tattoo artist that always ended up staying late to work on a piece.

“Mornin’, Levi.” They yawned and leaned back in their chair to crack their back.

“You look very uncomfortable, what’s got your panties in a wad?” He dodged the question.

“Why the hell are we getting a new instructor half way through the semester?” Levi pulled his books from his bag and looked around to see that all of the other students seemed just as confused.

Before Hange could answer, the classroom door opened. Levi was suddenly greeted by a surprisingly familiar face. Erwin walked through the door in a pressed, black button down dress shirt and a pair of light colored jeans. He put down his bag and took a moment to survey the room, not looking the least bit surprised when his eyes landed on Levi, giving him a quick wink.

This was his history class. Erwin was going to be teaching his history class. The decal on the man’s truck finally made so much sense.

“I’ll be goddamned, this is why he moved down here.” They cackled and waved inconspicuously.

“Jesus Christ.” Levi buried his face in his hands.

“What? What’s wrong?” Hange did sound genuinely concerned.

“I, uh, I…I may have seen our professor’s dick last night.” Hange blew raspberries and flipped their book open as Erwin started to address the class.

“I’ve seen it on number of occasions. Does he still have all four bars?” Hange chuckled.

“ _WHAT_?” Levi's exclamation bounced off the walls of the room.

“Mr. Ackerman,” The voice of a god made him shiver. “Anything to share with the class?”

He shook his head and tried to hide the blushing that Erwin’s voice caused.

“How the fuck do you know about those?” Levi seethed through his teeth.

Hange was married, had been for years before Levi met them, to a great guy named Moblit. Why, in God’s name, had they been anywhere near Erwin's dick? Did Moblit know? Was it because of Moblit?

“Because I put them there. Why the fuck else would I know?” Their eyes suddenly lit up. “ Ohho! Oh boy! Oh did you enjoy them? We’re the well placed? Did I do you a goodie, baby boy?”

“I’m going to throw myself off the roof.” He groaned and dropped his head into his book.

“Mr. Ackerman.” The hair on the back of his neck stood up and a familiar heat flared in his stomach. “See me after class, please. I can see that the two of us are going to get along great already.”

“Y-yes, sir.”


End file.
